Teen Titans: Terra meets Slade
by Sayuri Kurata
Summary: During her training, Terra meets a figure of Slade, which she thought was not really him, but something wrong happens...


**Teen Titans**

Terra's Training

Our next 'episode is Terra's training…Terra has come back to do her training, before taking in any baddies…but what still haunts her is Slade…she still can feel that he's out there, but question is…is he really dead?

"Since you're free Terra, you're gonna train with us," said Robin. "Yeah, you need to make yourself shine again, you're gonna get rusty if ya don't train," said Cyborg. Terra became boiling mad after she heard that. She looked around her to throw something at Cyborg, until she found mud. Terra concentrated on her powers while Cyborg kept on laughing.

"There's no way she's gonna defeat the powerful, most coo-," out of nowhere Cyborg was interrupted by a flying mud ball. "Hey, who threw that?" "Why me of course," answered Terra, "not to mention that I have defeated the powerful yet the most 'ironic' Cyborg!" All the Titans laughed except Cyborg, after all, he was insulted.

"Seems pretty much that I haven't rusted a slightest bit," said Terra. Cyborg started mumbling. "Awww come on Cy, lighten up," said Beast Boy as he giggled. "Ok, guys, let's go home and start training, you'll never know when there's an emergency," said Robin. Everybody jumped to the T-car. At the front seat, Starfire kept on pushing lots of buttons which led to some trouble.

The T-car sometimes stopped and sometimes went even faster than the normal speed. Cyborg was getting annoyed. "How I just wished you stopped pressing the buttons, you'll be leading us to the Angel of Death if you won't stop doing that!" thought Cyborg. Finally she stopped pressing the buttons when she got bored…that was a relief for the Titans, except from one problem, all of them, except Starfire, got out of the car and threw up.

"Next time, I'm just gonna fly," said Raven. "Uhhh, I think I'm gonna throw up again!" said Beast Boy as he covered his mouth, "blaaaa!" "Man that is nasty," said Cyborg. "This time, you're seating at the back!" yelled Cyborg at Starfire. All of them went back to the T-car, this time, it was Robin who was sitting at the front. At last they reached the Titans Tower.

"Here's your room Terra," said Beast Boy, "I cleaned it up for you incase you ever came back." Terra looked back at him and smiled. "Ok Terra, ready to begin your training?" asked Robin. "Yeah, I'm so ready," answered Terra. "Good, just make sure you have this remote control with you at all times, press this button if you want us to stop the machines from attacking," pointed out Robin. "Ok Terra, your mission is to dodge those machines from attacking you, begin…now!" said Robin.

The area around Terra changed when she began her training. Terra was very excited training; she had lots of fun beating and dodging the robots which went flying after her. Terra had almost finished her training until she was stopped by Slade…

The Phantom of Slade

"Nice try guys," said Terra. "What?" asked Robin. "You're trying to scare me with a figure of Slade eh?" laughed Terra. "Terra, we don't have any figures of Slade yet, I didn't update his movements either," said Robin. "What?" asked Terra in surprise. "Then why is Slade here, he's right in front of me!" yelled Terra in shock. "Hello Terra," said the Slade, "We meet again." "No, you can't be alive! I finished you!" yelled Terra. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, you see, you didn't REALLY finish me, Terra," said Slade,"I had a deal with Death before you killed me." Terra didn't question him anymore but just got angry. Terra's hands started glowing yellow, huge rocks behind her came flying towards Slade but he was too quick for her. Finally, she was able to hit Slade. He landed on the ground but didn't yelp in pain, he just stood up. His neck was turned to the back; he didn't feel anything but just turned it back to its original place.

"No, no, no, this can't happen to me!" yelled Terra. Slade walked towards her but she kept on running away from him. "Wait, what am I doing?" said Terra to herself. Her hands started glowing again; soon, a huge bolder came flying towards her, she jumped up and stood on the bolder. She soon was getting further away from Slade, she looked behind to see if he was gaining on her but she couldn't see him there anymore.

She looked at the front again but found Slade right in front of her. "Ahhhh!" yelped Terra. Terra lost control of her powers and fell to the ground… (**I'm a lousy writer, ain't I?**) Slade just stepped forward and grabbed her by the right arm and twisted it. "I'm gonna have a talk with you, but first, I don't want any interruptions, including the Titans," said Slade calmly. "Whatever you're planning for me, I'm never gonna be your apprentice!" yelled Terra. "Is that so?" asked Slade. "Terra! What's going on?" shouted Robin. Slade's hand was glowing red, he held it up and soon lightning came down and disabled the communications between Terra and the Titans.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes…I remember," said Slade, "I knew that you were going to kill me someday so I had to do something about that. I had to work day and night while you were out destroying Jump City until I was able to contact the Underworld; I had a talk with the Angel of Death." "Uhhh," Terra couldn't catch any of his words properly. Soon, she gained her strength a bit. "What did you ask from the Angel of Death?" demanded Terra. "I had a deal with him, in order to be immortal; I have to get your powers and the Titans' powers to give it to him in order to start an Evolution between humans and demons," said Slade.

"Once the demons enter the human world, they will conquer it and rule the world for all eternity, humans by that time will be wiped out but not me, once I gain immortal ness, they will not harm me." Back at the Titans, they were trying to get the communication back, soon they got it. "I see that the Titans have got back the communications, well must go now," said Slade. At a blink of an eye, Slade was gone. Terra lay down unconsciously. (Well, that's all for now!)

Was It a Dream or was it really true?

The Titans find Terra unconscious on the ground…she remembers what Slade said but none of the Titans saw it, was she dreaming or not? Ur gonna have to find out for urself…

Terra later opens her eyes a bit and finds faces looking at her...soon she begins to open them widely. It was the Titans who were looking at her. "Uhhh, like what happened?" Terra said rubbing her head.

Flashback

Slade said, "In order to gain immortal ness, I have to get you and your friends' powers to give it to Death in order to start an Evolution between humans and demons."

End flashback

"No, guys, Slade is still alive!" said Terra worriedly. "Huh? What're you talking about? Slade was killed 2 years ago by you, Terra," said Robin. "You must have dreamt of it when you were knocked out by the robot," said Raven. Terra said in confusion, "He was in front of me, I don't understand, it all seemed so real." "Everything's fine now Terra, it's over, please, do you wish to stop?" said Starfire. Terra didn't really feel safe with what they said.

"Was it really a dream?" thought Terra. That's all for now! Please, no flames…


End file.
